Hatred
by Sorell
Summary: [OneShot. Prequel to Betrayal Among Friends] Mithos the Hero and his group are trying to stop the Kharlan War. However, someone close to them all will create a roadblock, changing every single person's life. Pretty much an inferredOCbased fic.


**Discalimer - I don't own anything... Except maybe Vlier. **

* * *

"I want to use your power to end this war! And please, could you make a place for all the Half-Elves to go? Some place safe for them?" A blond, Half-Elven child, about fourteen years of age, finished his pact. Maxwell nodded in response.

"Well done, Mithos. You have made another pact. One step closer for this war to come to an end." A black haired male with firey orange eyes, perhaps in his early twenties, congratulated the young boy, Mithos, in a bored tone. Mithos didn't catch it, or didn't aknowledge it.

Mithos smiled at the man, "Thank you, Vleir. Come on, everyone, let's go find another Summon Spirit." Mithos left the stone where he fought, and beat, Maxwell, Summon Spirit of Birth and Molucules, to stand left to a green haired woman.

The only female in the group, hugged Mithos. "Good job, Mithos! You will be a hero someday!"

Mithos laughed, "Thanks, Martel! I owe it all to you, Yuan, Vlier, and mostly Kratos! Without him, I wouldn't be as strong as I am!"

Yuan, a blue haired man, smiled and patted Mithos on the head. Kratos nodded from his spot, about five feet away from Mithos, and eight from Vlier.

Vlier looked at the ground, in deep thought. He hated them, every single one, even the Human, Kratos. Most of all,the Half-Elves. He couldn't stand them. They shouldn't even be here. He hated Elves, it was all their fault. If the Elves never left Derris-Kharlan, there wouldn't be Half-Elves, and there wouldn't be this terrible war.

Vlier lifted his head and turned his back on the happy group of four, "Now then, shall we be going? We cannot stay in Exire much longer, who knows what will happen to it now."

Kratos nodded in agreement, "Vlier is right. This might be the island Maxwell with make a haven for Half-Elves."

The group walked to the edge of the island. Mithos started summoning, "I call upon the Maiden of the Mist: Undine!"

The Summon Spirit of Water appeared, "I want you to take us back to the mainland, please," Mithos told the spirit.

"As you wish, pact-keeper."

The group of travels ended up near a dock. Undine disappeared.

Mithos turned his head to Martel, "How many more Summon Spirits are left?"

Martel looked down at Mithos with a cheerful expression, "Only Gnome, Shadow, and Origin left! We're almost there!"

"We should set up camp. It will be dark soon. I will take first watch." Vlier volunteered, the others agreed.

----------

It was now dark out. Vlier was leaning up against a tree, looking up at the stars. It was calm, he had used a Holy Bottle around the site thirty minutes ago, and glanced over at his companions.

"Martel," he whispered, "yes... Martel." That was the one. Right after the pact with Gnome. He didn't have much time to think about it, Yuan would be watch in ten minutes. He had to be quick about it, or else the others would soon find out.

"What is it, Vlier?" He jumped as his eyes widened with shock, not a very common emotion for the raven haired man.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should't have snuck up on you. I'm sorry." Martel apologized.

"No, it is fine. Do not apologize." Vlier told her. He hated when she apologized, something she did more than she should. "What is it?" He asked.

"Nothing. I thought I heard you say my name, that's all."

Vlier looked at the ground, glaring at it, "You must have been hearing things. I did not say your name."

Martel shrunk back slightly, not used to Vlier's vemonous tone. "Oh, you're probably right. I'll go tell Yuan it's time for him to take watch..." Martel walked off to the bluenette to wake him up.

Vlier looked at the two for a moment. Once Yuan was up and Martel was going back to sleep, did Vlier even move from his spot by the tree. He bid Yuan good night, and drifted off to sleep.

They wouldn't be allowed to form a pact with Origin, no Half-Elves were admitted entrance to the Treant Forest, let alone Hiemdall. The war would go as it is, killing the Half-Elves. If Vlier could do one small thing to make sure Half-Elves and Elves became extinct, or left, he would risk his own life for that purpose. And that would happen as soon as the pact with Gnome was made.

* * *

**Well, I for one think this is a million times better than u Betrayal /u ! Tell me what you think with your reviews**


End file.
